The Degrassi Daily
The Degrassi Daily is the new school paper at Degrassi introduced in Season 11, replacing the Degrassi Grapevine. History In''' Cry Me A River (1), Clare asks Katie if she can join Degrassi Daily, and Katie gives her a test to prove she's worth of being in the club by giving her an 100 word article on how to get over a break up. Clare gives Katie a five page article instead and Katie doesn't think that Clare has what it takes to be in the club because no one wants to read a 5 page article. Clare offends Katie and Katie tells her that there are enough writers. Clare goes to The Dot and sees Katie sitting with Marsiol and goes over to them to apologize to Katie. Katie tells her she has soccer practice and leaves. In '''Cry Me A River (2), Clare is still trying to get a spot on the paper, but Katie won't budge. Then, when Clare and Alli are at lunch complaining about Katie, Sav says that he will talk to her. Later Katie walks up to Clare saying that she got a spot, mostly due to Sav. Katie then gives Clare the assignment to interview Eli for a piece about the new school play. In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1), Clare tells Eli that she needs to interview him for the newspaper about the concept of the new play. But when she goes for an interview, he panics and leaves. In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2), Clare is still in need of the interview, which Eli seems to be avoiding. That is, until Imogen Moreno convinces him that the best way to write the play is to go off his meds. She later roleplays with Eli to make him get over Clare. At lunch the next day, Clare begins to interview Eli, but he starts going on about how the breakup was Clare's fault and how he didn't love her anymore. In Should've Said No (1), Katie walks up to Clare and asks her how the story is going and Clare tells her that Eli still won't give up the script, but casting will start the following week. In Mr. Brightside (2), Drew asked Katie if he can do the Sport pages, however, Katie says that he will do a trail run. However, he has to go to the meeting first. During the meeting Drew has a flashback of the beating he received and leaves. In Sabotage (1), Clare is writing an article about the destructive Ice Hounds and how they should be held accountable for their actions for destroying the garden. Holiday Edition The Degrassi Daily had its own Holiday Edition since The Degrassi Frostival was coming up, and it was near the holidays. The Holiday Edition was made by Connor Delaurier and K.C. Guthrie, two non-members that helped Clare Edwards when the rest of the Degrassi Daily newspaper crew went out due to Katie's rehab, while Clare was determined to finish it by gathering members, K.C. Guthrie, Connor DeLaurier, Alli Bhandari, Jenna Middleton and Eli Goldsworthy. Members Editor *Katie Matlin: Before Cry Me A River (1) - Before Waterfalls (1). *Clare Edwards: In The Cold, Cold Night; Before''' Waterfalls (1)' - present. Writers *Clare Edwards: 'Cry Me A River (2)' - 'Finally (2)' *Liam Berish: Before 'In the Cold, Cold Night (1)' Trivia *Once Clare was accepted on the school newspaper, she received her first assignment: writing about this year's school play, the only problem is that she has to spend a lot of time with her ex-boyfriend, Eli. *Clare Edwards is the former editor of ''The Degrassi Daily. *After Katie went to rehab, the newspaper staff decided they wanted to take a break and chose not to write a holiday issue of the newspaper. After being told that the only way the holiday edition would be released would be if Clare edited herself and found a team willing to write for it, Clare was determined to finish it and did so by gathering stand-in members: K.C. Guthrie, Connor DeLaurier, Alli Bhandari, Jenna Middleton and eventually, Eli Goldsworthy. Category:Degrassi Category:School clubs Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12